


Will You Gay Marry Me?

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: "Oh, gracias a Dios. Tienes que ayudarme ", explotó el hombre. Parecía vagamente familiar, pero Janna no pudo ubicarlo. "Estoy teniendo una emergencia de pastel"."Una...emergencia de pastel ", repitió Janna. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el juicio fuera de su voz, pero realmente, no podía evitarlo.(O, cuando Stiles necesita un pastel especial HOY, por RAZONES, y va a la única persona que cree que puede ayudar.)





	Will You Gay Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will You Gay Marry Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630737) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Era un viernes durante la temporada de bodas, por lo que Janna no esperaba que nadie entrara en la panadería. Usualmente ella se desconecta completamente, excepto por la gente que viene a recoger pasteles porque tenía mucho que hornear para hacer.

Es por eso que saltó tres pies en el aire y tiro una taza de medir llena de harina en el piso cuando escuchó a alguien golpeando en la puerta de su casa.

Sin embargo, solo se tomó un momento para estar irritada, porque si alguien golpeaba tan fuerte contra su puerta, probablemente estaban en problemas.

Con el corazón aun latiendo por el impacto, Janna corrió al frente de la tienda y tiró de la puerta. Un hombre larguirucho se tambaleó dentro y se puso en pie. Su cabello castaño se erizaba en todas direcciones y estaba cubierto de forma positiva con lo que parecía una capa de escarcha rosada y purpurina.

Janna parpadeó. Eso... no era lo que ella había esperado.

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Tienes que ayudarme ", explotó el hombre. Parecía vagamente familiar, pero Janna no pudo ubicarlo. "Estoy teniendo una emergencia de pastel".

"Una... emergencia de pastel ", repitió Janna. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el juicio fuera de su voz, pero realmente, no podía evitarlo.

"¡Sí! Traté de hacer uno yo mismo, pero mientras soy un excelente cocinero, soy un terrible panadero y necesito un pastel hoy." Los ojos marrones del hombre estaban enloquecidos, y la agarró por los hombros. "¿Puedes hornearme un pastel de arco iris?"

"¡Puedo, pero estoy ocupada!" Janna señaló hacia la puerta. "Si nadie esta sangrando, tendrás que volver el lunes".

El hombre negó con la cabeza, y varias criaturas volaron de su cabello y saltaron por el suelo. "No, tiene que ser hoy. Por favor, sé que es tarde, ¡pero realmente necesito un pastel hoy! " 

"¿Por qué necesitas un pastel hoy?"

El hombre exhaló exasperado, sacó su teléfono, lo hojeó y se lo puso en la cara. Janna tuvo que agarrar su muñeca para ver lo que él quería que ella viera.

Era un sitio de noticias con una imagen de una bandera del arco iris, y el titular "La Corte Suprema declara el matrimonio homosexual en todos los 50 estados".

Janna se quedó sin aliento. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" El hombre guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo. "Mi novio y yo hemos estado hablando sobre el matrimonio desde entonces, bueno, en realidad, tal vez lo recuerden, él como que me propuso aquí por accidente cuando estábamos recogiendo un pastel de bodas para nuestros amigos, Scott y Lydia ..."

"¡Stiles!", Espetó Janna, e inmediatamente cubrió su boca.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdas!"

Sí, lo hizo, porque era realmente muy difícil olvidar cuando creías que dos personas se casaban y resultó ser dos personas diferentes. "¿Creí que ya estaban comprometidos?"

 

 

"¡Lo estamos! Bueno, más o menos." Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, ese día nos hizo hablar de eso, pero decidimos no preguntar oficialmente ni programar todo hasta que fuera legal en todo el país. Y esta mañana el Tribunal Supremo anunció la decisión y yo grité durante cinco minutos y realmente, realmente necesito un pastel de arco iris para Derek que diga '¿Te casarás conmigo?', Porque traté de hornear uno yo mismo, y bueno". Extendió sus manos sobre el desastre que era su camisa a cuadros. "Sé que probablemente estés ocupada, pero por favor. ¡Pagaré lo que quieras!"

Janna consideró los pasteles que aún tenía que hornear durante el fin de semana, y la amplia súplica en la cara de Stiles. No podía hacer un pastel completo, pero si doblaba la receta de uno de sus otros pasteles e hiciera un poco de glaseado extra...

"Oh, bien", dijo ella.

 

 

Stiles gritó y la abrazó con en un abrazo rompedor de huesos. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! En serio, solo envíame la factura. Lo que sea necesario."

 

"¿Un pastel de arcoíris, con '¿Te gay casarias conmigo? (Will You Gay Marry Me?) Escrito en la parte superior?", Preguntó Janna, solo para estar segura.

Stiles asintió, sacudiendo más migajas fuera de su cabello. "Sí exactamente."

"Está bien". Janna consideró agenda para el día. "Puedes recogerlo a las cinco". 

"¡Perfecto!" Stiles se apresuró a salir por la puerta. "¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Eres la mejor!"

Janna lo miró irse, y luego sacó su teléfono para llamar a su asistente. Ella tenía la sensación de que hoy iba a estar mucho más ocupada.

**

 

 

Cerca de las 10 p.m., Janna finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse, gimiendo mientras se hundía en la silla de su escritorio. Ella había estado de pie por más de doce horas. Su asistente había pasado todo el día hablando por teléfono y estaban llenas de citas por durante las próximas semanas. Los dos pasteles que había hecho esta noche habían sido recibidos con alegría, y aunque Janna estaba exhausta, era el feliz agotamiento de un trabajo bien hecho.

Levantó su teléfono y revisó sus mensajes de texto, deteniéndose cuando vio un número con el que no estaba familiarizada y que le envió un mensaje multimedia.

Janna hizo clic en eso.

 

Era Stiles, luciendo menos agotado que aquel día, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la lotería mil veces. Tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de un hombre moreno y barbudo que Janna reconoció como Derek, y su sonrisa era más pequeña que la de Stiles pero no menos feliz. Una torta redonda y blanca estaba en la mesa entre ellos, proclamando " ¿TE GAY CASARIASCONMIGO? (Will You Gay Marry Me)?" En letras rojas.

Debajo de la imagen estaban las palabras "¡DIJO QUE SÍ!"

Janna sonrió y guardó la imagen. Le preguntaría a Stiles si podría ponerlo en su página de Facebook mañana.

Sí, hoy había sido un trabajo bien hecho de hecho.


End file.
